Sonic the Sky King
by TotallySonic
Summary: After trapping Eggman in the white limbo intended for them, Sonic and the gang travel to Equestria to fulfill a prophecy of Cloudsdale. Plz note that Sonic Shadow and Silver will be OOCed in most people's opinion but this is my story. Also Shadow will be Sonic's brother Manic and Silver will be Shadow's son. Sonic's POV throughout. None of the girls of the games exist in this fic
1. The Unrecognizable Glyphs

A/N: Sega owns Sonic and Hasbro owns MLP

A week has passed since my 20th birthday and Eggman was forever sealed in the white limbo he tried sealing us in. Knuckles came to me and Tails as he worked on the X-Tornado's engines to tell us that he found some glyphs he didn't recognize. Tails put down his tools, grabs his Datapad with the translator application he used during the Wisp incident and both he and I left for the Mystic Ruins. We went into the old temple of the coordinates that Knuckles gave us and Tails started scanning the glyphs as I looked at the murals on the other wall. One looked like my sword Caliburn but he was stuck in a rock that looked like a cloud which confused me. "Got anything yet Tails?" I asked.

"Not yet Sonic," Tails replied. After another 15 minutes, Tails was flabbergasted about what he read as he knew all the bugs were ironed out of his Datapad. "Hey, Sonic the glyphs depict you needing to go to a place called Cloudsdale in Equestria."

"I've been there before during the time Little Planet was chained to our surface. That's where I met the most beautiful creature in the universe." I started thinking of that day long gone but still in my mind.

=====Flashback=====

I was destroying Eggman's SWAT Bots left and right. Pretty soon I passed up a time pole. I started warping but something felt different about this warping. Soon I was in what was known as Equestria's sky city Cloudsdale. I landed near their Colosseum and I started hearing cheers coming from it. I saw a poster that I couldn't read but I could tell there was a sporting event going on. Being eight and something of a show-off, I decided to join the fun. I rushed in and started showing my stuff. All but a cyan Pegasus filly with a rainbow mane and magenta eyes was flabbergasted at what I was due to their hedgehogs being similar to those on Earth. I started showing all the moves Master Espio taught me. She was in awe and flew down regardless of who seemed to be her father's protests. I could tell she was adventurous and loved danger. At that moment the danger was me because they knew next to nothing about me. "Wow you look so totally dangerous weird but awesome at the same time. What's your name?"

"Prince Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, highest ranking prince of my planet and of course it's hero," I said. She gasped at the statement of me being a hero. "So is your name is as cute as your face?"

"Uh..." She was blushing as she was trying to answer. "R-rainbow Dash..." She answered finally. By the Source I felt like I'd melt at her being so cute. If there were those who say love at first sight doesn't happen, they'd be wrong. I'm sure she felt the same way. "Can I show you around Cloudsdale?"

"Sure," I said. with that she flew to her father and from the looks of it he said yes. She looked so happy when she was spending time for me. It was unfortunate that their planet hasn't found a proper way of making Chili Dogs yet. Later we entered the ruins of Cloudsdale's great castle once known as Nimbus Castle.

"It's been said that in the next 12 years, a prophecy of the castle's restoration is supposed to happen," Rainbow Dash said to me. "I wonder what it'll entail."

"You'll know soon Dashie." I held her hoof in my hand and she blushed. Little did I know a time warp appeared behind us. Rainbow Dash gasped as she saw it. I was saddened at this. "Guess it's time for me to go."

"B-but you've only been here a few hours." Rainbow Dash was trying not to cry but she couldn't hold back her tears. I hugged her and she hugged but tightly like she didn't want me to leave.

"If I find a way to come back I promise I will." She loosened her grip and nodded. I wiped her tears away and whispered the three words that'd be too early to say to most people but it seemed like the right time. "I love you."

Rainbow Dash gasped and said the four words that meant the most to me. "I love you too." With that we kissed and she let me go back though the time hole.

=====End of Flashback=====

"Sonic you okay?" Tails asked as he saw me crying which very rarely happened with me.

"J-just remembering a girl I met in that world," I replied wiping my tears away. "I promised her I'd return and it's been 12 years."

"Well your brother and Omega managed to infiltrate one of Eggman's old bases and managed to acquire a device that can warp anyone to another dimension."

"Awesome. Shadow's been there before too when he was still Manic. He'd probably wanna see Twilight again after all these years."

"Well let's also bring Knuckles Master Espio and Silver."

"Actually I got a telepathic message from him that he anticipated us heading there so he'll be waiting for us." As we left the temple, we noticed it was night already. We planned to leave tomorrow and I ran back to Mobotropolis Castle. I told Shadow our plan and we packed to leave. Shadow gave me the Green Chaos Emerald for some reason and we told Sonia to take over for us indefinitely. I went to bed smiling and dreaming of my beloved cyan Pegasus.


	2. My Love Rekindled

A/N: Once again, Sega owns Sonic and Hasbro owns MLP:FiM

The next morning, myself, Shadow, Knuckles and Master Espio headed to Tails' workshop. We rung the doorbell and were surprised it was the melody of "I Want To Fly High".

"Come on in guys," came Tails' voice behind the door. We walked in and saw Tails putting the finishing touches on the machine. "Just in time guys. The final adjustments had been made."

"Hopefully it won't be as messy as when we had to stop Eggman that time," I said.

"Luckily we won't have to deal with father's petty-" Shadow started to say but I interrupted him in rage

"SHADOW I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HIM THAT! HE'S NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR!"

"Okay sorry bro. Sheesh calm down." I mearly huffed as we waited for the machine to start.

"All systems go," Tails declared as he pressed a button and a portal appeared. "You guys ready."

"Ready," said everyone but me.

"More than ready to see the one I love again," I said. After I said that, I saw a sad look on Shadow's face. "You okay bro?"

"Do you think Twilight will know who I am?"

"With any luck your aura is the same as it was when you were still Manic."

He nods his smiled that same cocky smile from his youth. "Thanks Sonic."

"Well let's go." We grabbed our bags and walked into the vortex. We arrived outside of a village. I was able to read the sign right there in front of us thanks to Tails' Datapad. "Welcome to Ponyville, Population Density: 500."

"Dad! Uncle Sonic! Over here!" A familiar voice called. We looked up to see Silver heading towards us with a white Unicorn with a purple mane and a mark of 3 diamonds on each of her flanks. "May I introduce Rarity, Fashionista Extraordinaire."

"Oh, I wouldn't exactly say that Silvs," the white Unicorn said in response while blushing. "Nopony really notices due to me not being in any magazines."

"That doesn't matter to me." Silver then got big eyes from an idea. "Uncle Sonic how about Rares gives you a new look for your stay here?"

"Well I _do _want to look good to see Dashie so sure," I said as we followed them to a boutique.

"You should too, dad if you're gonna see mo-" he stopped. "I mean Twilight," he quickly rephrased which I found suspicious.

"I guess I could too." Shadow said. He seemed to ignore Silver's little wording mishap.

"Well let's get you measured," Rarity said. Her horn glowed blue as it levitated a tape measure towards my waist. It went from there down to my ankle. "Hmm about 16 inches in length." Silver wrote it down as she now measured around my waist. "18 inches around the waist which would probably put you in a medium shirt." Silver also wrote this down as Rarity made her way to Shadow. "Maybe it'd seem pointless to measure you since you look to be the same as your brother."

"Obviously," Shadow smirked. After she put the measuring tape away, Rarity got out some regal colored material. She put red and blue material in a box labelled for me while putting green and black in a box labelled for Shadow.

"Now it'll take a few hours before they're done," she said.

"Okay we can wait." I said. Shadow and I went back into the boutique's lobby with Silver to wait with Tails Knuckles and Master Espio. I pulled Silver to the side. "Can I talk to you privately Silver?"

"Sure what about Uncle Sonic?" He asked.

"That little slip-up with your words in the back room, was that on accident?" I gave him a "tell me the truth" glare.

He sighed. "Uncle Sonic if I tell you, you can't tell dad, promise?"

"Sure thing my dear nephew."

"Well you know I'm born in the future and know your brother is my dad but I never told you guys who my mother was."

"Let me guess it's Twilight?" Silver nodded at my answer. "Heh, it seems you also have your dad's taste in women too."

"W-what do you mean Uncle Sonic?"

"I mean Rarity. Quite the catch my nephew." I playfully nudged Silver and he just blushed.

"There's just something about her that makes my heart beat faster than usual."

"Have you told her you liked her yet?"

"Why do you think she's letting me 'stay' with her?" Silver started laughing.

I was shocked. "Y-you haven't done 'that' yet, have you?"

"No she keeps a barrier on her side of the bed but when I promise to behave she lets me cuddle with her some nights."

"Oh good because that could end up ruining the future you already have with her in your timeline." We rejoined the others after our discussion. Tails was getting more intel from Silver about the writing system. I went over to Master Espio to talk with him. "Have you been able to sense her energy location yet?"

"Yes but it seems that it's now local, not to mention more powerful." Master Espio said.

"Please tell me where."

"Sonic you may be King, but I won't spoil where she is."

"Fine," I scuffed as I started meditating to find her aura. I found it and was indeed more powerful. "Got her. She's at her new home on the outskirts of Ponyville." I went to see Rarity. "How much is left Rarity?"

"Just got done with yours," the white Unicorn said handing me mine as I went to put it on. It was a blue suit with red trim and red cape similar to those worn in the Earth Medieval Times. I posed in the mirror. "Does it look good on a royal Hedgehog such as yourself?"

"Most definitely." I posed again to look even more regal and important. "I'm gonna see Rainbow Dash now. It's been years since I've seen her."

"Be careful not getting it too dirty."

"Okay." I started running to my beloved's new location. "Well. She's really outdone herself for having her own home." Being a Mobian, I'm able to walk on clouds. I got up to the closest cloud by manipulating the elements around me and flying up there. I saw a light on so she was still awake. I jumped ll the way up this time and knocked on her door. "Guess who's back Dashie."

"S-sonic?" I heard a tearful feminine voice from behind the door say. When the door opened, I saw a matured mare's face looking at me with tears in her eyes. "I don't believe my eyes. It's really you!" She flung her forehooves around me and kissed me like she did when I left last time. I grabbed my rainbow maned Pegasus on her flanks which caused her to moan into our kiss which, in turn, caused me to flinch and break the kiss.

"Did I hurt you sweetie?" Rainbow Dash saw my concern and blushed as she turned her right flank toward me and I saw a mark there. It was different from Rarity's, as it was a storm cloud with a red, blue and yellow lightning bolt coming out of the bottom.

"A l-lot has changed since you left. I earned my Cutie Mark since then."

"Is that what that is?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "An Equestrian gains this when he or she discovers their hidden talent. Mine was being the first Pegasus filly in centuries to perform the Sonic Rainboom."

"Is that similar to breaking the sound barrier?"

"That's actually very accurate. It's mostly thanks to you that it happened."

"How so baby?"

She blushes. The Sources I'm just melting at her cuteness right now. "W-well, wanting to be able to keep up with ou when you returned was my focus for a certain contest that was held in Cloudsdale after you left."

I hugged her. "Looks like I've also been able to have your loyalty as well."

"Oh! You just reminded me of something else I wanted to show you." She went over to a desk, opened a draw and pulled out a gold necklace with a ruby cut into the shape of a lightning bolt set in the center of it. "This is known as one of the six Elements of Harmony: the Element of Loyalty."

"Wow." I stared at it, then smiled. "Mind wearing it for me for a bit?"

"Sure." She clasped it around her neck and snuggled close to me. I felt like could be like this forever as she walked us upstairs to her room. "You can sleep with me tonight."

"Okay and I promise not to do anything funny until you're ready." Rainbow Dash nodded and with that, I fell asleep in her embrace, the smile never leaving my face as she held me close.


	3. A New Start in Equestria

A/N: Sega owns Sonic and Hasbro owns MLP:FiM

I woke up the next morning and the first thing that met my semiblurry vision was the face of my beautiful Pegasus mare. "Morning Dashie," I said to her.

"Mmmm, morning Sonikku," she responded while rubbing her muzzle against my face. "I heard you talk in your sleep."

"Really? What about?"

"I think you were dreaming of us in the future. It was cute to watch." I blushed at this and she giggled. "Hey Spike came to tell us to meet Twilight and your brother over at Sugarcube Corner."

"You mean Twilight's assistant?"

"You heard about him?"

"From my brother when he was here before too."

"Then we don't wanna be late." We took a shower as good as it gets here. At least Rainbow Dash had the means of warming the water. When I got out, I combed Rainbow Dash's mane for her and we headed to Sugarcube Corner.

"Hey Shadow," I greeted him as we gave each other a bro hug. "Good to see you wore your clothes."

"You did too I see," he said. "May I introduce my marefriend, Twilight Sparkle." I shook the purple Unicorn's hoof after she and Rainbow Dash were done hugging.

"This is my marefriend, the most beautiful mare of all Equestria, Rainbow Dash." Shadow shook her hoof in turn as she blushed at my comment.

"So you are the one who brought Manic back to the light?" Twilight asked and I nodded.

"How'd your reunion go last night?" I asked Shadow.

"I'll tell you," Shadow said in a somewhat irritated voice.

=====Flashback=====

A/N: This'll be Normal POVed

Shadow was walking to Twilight's Library home as he wore the green and black trimmed outfit Rarity made for him. It was similar to Sonic's in appearance. His drum set medallion hanging around his neck just like in the past when he was still Manic. He sighed, nervous as hell as he knocked on the library's door. A small purple and green dragon opened the door. "Hey Spike," he happily greeted the baby dragon. "Is Twilight home?"

Spike stared nervously at Shadow."N-no she isn't. I don't know who you are, but with that coloring you must be evil so good night and don't come back!" With that, Spike slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I would've thought my welcome back would've been better than this. Might as well go back to Rarity's."

That's when Shadow heard the door unlock and the familiar voice from his childhood. "Manic is that you?" He turn to see a purple Unicorn, but she was a filly the last time they met. Now she was a full-grown mare.

"T-twilight?" They stared at each other a while before she went charging into his arms and hugged him while crying.

"It's been 12 years you moron! How could you make me wait this long!?"

"I-I'm sorry Twi," Shadow replied as he hugged back. "We just couldn't find a way back until now." He wiped the tears from her eyes as he kissed her on the mouth.

After the kiss, Twilight blushed. "W-would you like to come in?" Shadow nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and entered the library. "Spike, Manic's returned."

Spike once again stared nervously at Shadow. "Why'd you let him in?"

"Spike, this is Manic. Guess you don't remember him much do you?"

"The Manic I knew was green and not black and red."

"It is me though Spike," Shadow said as he rubbed his medallion and his drum set materialized from it. "Remember what I told you when you tried bringing out my drum set from the medallion?"

"That it'd only come out if you alone rubbed it." Then it hit Spike like an Egg Fleet. This was Manic. "I'm sorry for being rude to you, Your Majesty."

"Don't worry about it Spike. It's cool." They brofist after Shadow's drum set disappeared back into his medallion. They spent the next few hours recalling their pasts since the last time they saw each other. Everything from Shadow's redemption to Twilight getting her Cutie Mark, which was a magenta star surrounded by 6 white stars, and the Elements of Harmony. Spike wrote a letter to Princess Celestia to tell her that Shadow had returned and that he'd be staying with her. The last bit of the night before going to bed is to let Rainbow Dash and Sonic know to meet them there tomorrow morning, which they sent Spike to do as well. "Can I sleep with you Twilight?"

"S-sure," Twilight replied as she blushed.

"Don't worry. I won't try anything until you're ready." She still blushed as they went upstairs to bed.

=====End of Flashback=====

A/N: Back to Sonic's POV

"Whoa," I said after Shadow finished retelling his night. "That was nearly similar to our night but at least we didn't have Spike."

"Oh shut up Sonic," Shadow glaringly replied.

"I'm only joking." We were then both surprised as a pink mare with party balloons as her Cutie Mark threw confetti near us.

"Welcome to Ponyville!" She said in a hyperactive tone. "The name's Pinkie Pie! What are your names!?"

"Uh I'm Sonic and that's my brother Shadow." Shadow waved nervously at her.

"Pinks what did tell you was essential to being a great warrior?" Shadow and I recognized that voice. It was our mentor, Espio the Chameleon.

Pinkie Pie bowed her head in shame. "Self discipline of the mind and body Master Espio."

Our master made himself visible and smiled as he lifted her head. "It'll take time. Just make yourself a bit calmer in the future."

"Yes sensei." With that she bowed and went to get more drinks.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Pinkie Pie would be so calm," Rainbow Dash said.

"Has she always been hyper?" I asked. Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight nodded. "Man where does somepony like her have all that energy? It could run one of our city's electricity for days."

"We always had the policy of 'Don't ask, don't tell' with her since we never questioned it," Twilight replied.

"Master, How did you manage to seduce her to that much energy?" Shadow asked.

"I just let her train with some of my most hard-to-train dummies I could bring and she got tired quick," Master Espio replied. "I then told her what I said just a few minutes ago then I put her in her bed as I did too but in a meditative state."

"Amazing!" I looked at my watch. "Whoa! I almost forgot I had to meet Tails. Come on Dashie." We excused ourselves as we left. Shadow told me that he was staying in a cottage on the border of Ponyville and a place called Everfree Forest. Before we left however, I asked Master Espio about his relationship to Pinkie Pie. He admitted it was already like mine with Rainbow Dash's or Shadow and Twilight's. With that, Rainbow Dash and I headed towards Everfree Forest with her leading the way.


	4. Meeting Fluttershy Sparkles' Return

A/N: This'll begin where I bring Elements of Pokémon in. It'll be my experience on Yellow. Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Sega owns Sonic and Hasbro owns MLP: FiM

Rainbow Dash and I were now in front of Fluttershy's Cottage. I heard the familiar sound of humming from Tails' tools. I walked around and saw him working on his Datapad. "Working on you Datapad again buddy?"

Tails jumped and dropped his tools. Thankfully, the Datapad didn't get damaged. "You scared me Sonic."

"Sorry Tails."

"So what do you usually use that thing for anyway?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well when our arch nemesis Dr. Eggman was kidnapping these little aliens called Wisps, I was using this as a translator. It's the same case now but for the calligraphy of Equestria," Tails explained.

"So I'm guessing you're adding a new software program?" I asked. Tails nodded. Soon I saw somepony in the shadows. It was a Pegasus mare like Rainbow Dash, but her coat looked like it was butter yellow. "Hey come out. You're among friends," I said to the Pegasus

"Oh." Tails knew who I was talking to. "Fluttershy this is my friend Sonic. I think he's with somepony you know."

Fluttershy looked further around the corner and saw Rainbow Dash. "O-oh hey Dashie…" she whispered quietly.

"She usually this bashful?" I asked Rainbow Dash.

"When she's meeting somepony new yeah," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well she doesn't need to be around us." I held my hand out so she could accept it in friendship with her hoof. She backed up murmuring in a squeaky voice. "You weren't kidding honey. She's so shy you can hardly get her to be a friend."

"Sonic," Tails piped up. "I just got a message from home. Sparkles and your other Pokémon are worried sick. Sonia's going to send our Pokémon data to my Datapad to where we can transfer them to this dimension."

"Good. I forgot to tell her we were leaving."

"She'll be here in a few minutes." Rainbow asked me what Pokémon were and I proceeded to tell her that they were magical animals with their own elemental typing, some even being dual-type. I gave her an example of Charmeleon, who was a mere Fire-type would evolve into the Fire-Flying dual-type Charizard. Soon we heard a beeping sound that signaled that Sparkles was coming through a time-space warp. Tails, Rainbow Dash and I stood back as it appeared and a large yellow mouse with black tips on the ears, brown eyes, a heart indented tail that was the shape of a lightning bolt otherwise showing it was a female of its species, red cheek pouches and brown stripes on her back as well as a bit of brown near the bottom of her tail. I knew who it was

"Sparkles!" Her ears perked up at my voice. She ran towards me.

"Pikachu!" She shouted my name in her language. Sparkles bounded into my arms and hugged me tightly as she sobbed and angrily berated for not telling her.

"Sorry buddy. I just got too excited being able to keep a promise to somepony." I walked over to Rainbow Dash. "This is my marefriend Rainbow Dash. Dashie, this is the best Pokémon in my entire team."

At the sight of Sparkles, Fluttershy rushed out. "OH MY GOODNESS!" She excitedly said. "This creature looks extraordinarily cute." She took Sparkles out of my arms and started to excitedly look her over. "Hi there!" Sparkles sweatdropped and said hi back to her nervously. "So this is just one of your Pokémon?" I nodded as Sparkles jumped out of her hooves and climbed up to her usual perch on my shoulder.

"I also have Pokémon Flutters," Tails said.

"Are they cute?"

"Well close to it." He brought the Datapad over and showed her Magnezone, Nidoqueen, Fearow, Venusaur, Ninetales and Starmie. "What do you think?"

"Well they do look unique to somepony of your capabilities." At this, I saw Fluttershy kiss Tails. I knew they were in love

"So Tails," I started saying in a teasing way. "When's the wedding?"

Tails and Fluttershy blushed as Rainbow Dash and I started laughing our heads off. "Haha very funny," Tails retorted.

"Anyway, are my other Pokémon being transferred?"

"Yeah. Here they come now." The time-space warp opened and my PokéBalls and belt flew out. I picked it up and attached it around my waist.

"Well, Dashie and I better get going," I said. Then Tails handed me another belt.

"Give these to Knuckles over at Sweet Apple Acres," he said.

"Will do." I put the belt over my shoulder and left. I asked Rainbow Dash an important question. "So where's Sweet Apple Acres?"

"It's my friend's farm she runs with her whole family," she replied. "Just follow me." I slowed a bit so she could lead the way once more.


	5. The Rivalry Revival

A/N: I know that the title is the same as the Orange Island Saga Finale but I found it quite suitable. Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon Sega owns Sonic and Hasbro owns MLP:FiM

"Dashie are we almost there?" I asked in an anxious tone as we ran through groves of apple trees, Sparkles holding on tight.

"Just a bit further to the main barn sweetie," Rainbow Dash replied. We ran past a lot more apple trees until I saw a red barn. "There it is Sonic, Sweet Apple Acres."

"About time," I scoffed as Sparkles "Pika"ed as she relaxed on my shoulder. "I'm getting tired of holding Knuckles' Pokémon." I laid the belt on the ground and got out a small megaphone. "KNUCKLES ECHIDNA! COME GET YOUR POKéMON IMMEDIATELY!"

"Okay hold your Rapidashes Sonic," Knuckles said in an annoyed tone.

"I carried them for at least 200 miles. My team might've caught the fact of being a loser."

"For you, it's already a fact." We glared at each other for 15 minutes.

"What in tarnation has got ya so worked up sugarcube?" I heard a country girl voice called.

"My poor excuse of a friend Sonic," Knuckles said in a joking manner as the tension between us greatly loosened.

"Well, I don't wanna get in the middle of a tussle," the pony whom the voice belonged to came out. She was a tan orange coated, yellow maned and 3 apples as her Cutie Mark. She also had freckles on her muzzle. "But I'll help my sugarcube if I have to."

"Nah I was kidding Applejack," Knuckles replied. "So wanna give these girls a demonstration of a good Pokémon battle cousin?"

"Sparkles and I were hankering to battle you again. 3 on 3 with substitutions?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." He grabbed a PokéBall from his belt after putting it around his waist, and shouted, "Go Nidoking!" I brace myself for the wrenching pain of a defeat, but then I heard a little voice that flabbergasted all of us.

"Ra-ra," came the voice of a male Nidoran.

"What the hay happened to Nidoking?!" Knuckles yelled as I stood there shocked.

"Hold on Knuckles," I said. "Let's check all of our Pokémon before you lose your head." We let everyone out and instead of the state we remember them being in we see our Pokémon in their first stages. "What the hay is going on?" I called Tails on the comlink. "Tails something's happened with our Pokémon. When we were about to have a battle, We found out that they somehow de-evolved."

"You guys aren't the only ones perplexed by this," Tails replied as a feminine "Ni-ni!" followed his sentence which we knew was Tails' Nidoqueen had went through something similar. "Perhaps when the Pokémon went through the time-space warp they were somehow forced back to their first stage."

"Then how come Sparkles and Wire weren't affected?" Knuckles asked. Wire was Knuckles' Electivire that was currently an Electabuzz but should be Elekid. "I admit she's an Electabuzz but why didn't she de-evolve further?"

"Maybe due to the fact that the time you got them their baby forms hadn't been discovered yet."

"Thanks for the scoop Tails. We appreciate your help." I said as I hung the comlink up and we proceeded back to our positions. I recalled Krabby Charmander and Squirtle back to their PokéBalls leaving out my Dratini and Bulbasaur. Sparkles never went back into her PokéBall. She saw it as too cramped. "You three ready to battle?" I asked them. They nodded and I waited on Knuckles. He returned Exeggcute Growlithe and Pidgey to their PokéBalls and had his male Nidoran Electabuzz and Squirtle at his feet. After about 5 minutes we were ready.

"Alright Nidoran you're still up," Knuckles said. I had Pikachu out first.

"Sparkles, let's experiment with something. Try using Electro Ball!" Sparkles jumped up on my command and her tail started glowing. Electrical energy started circulating into a ball-like shape and she flung it at Nidoran. It worked so well I had forgotten maybe Nidoran could probably use Earthquake. Thankfully Electro Ball somehow landed a critical hit and fainted Nidoran. "WAY TO GO SPARKLES!"

"PIKACHU!" Sparkles yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Looks like they retained their old attacks."

"Guess so," Knuckles said returning Nidoran to his PokéBall. He then sent Wire out and she started bristling with electricity. I called Sparkles back and ordered Dratini out. "Wire use ThunderPunch!" Wire's human-like fist fused with electricity and hit Dratini. Dratini's physical defenses held as well as her natural resistance to Electric-type moves paid off for us to strike

"Dratini use Outrage!" I ordered. Dratini grew a red aura around herself then charged at Wire. The yellow humanlike Pokémon nearly fainted.

"Use Quick Attack!"

"One last round of Outrage!" Our Pokémon collided and created a dust cloud. As the dust settled, both Wire and Dratini fainted. "Damn, a double KO."

"Looks like it's down to Squirtle and Bulbasaur then." We returned our Pokémon to their respective PokéBalls then Knuckles sent out his Squirtle while I sent out Bulbasaur. "Guess you can make the first move Sonic."

"You'll regret it, Bulbasaur use Leech Seed." Bulbasaur had a seed launch from his back and fire it on Squirtle's shell. Knuckles smirked thinking I was using my usual combo of Leech Seed and SolarBeam, but I had a different trick up my sleeve.

"Squirtle Rapid Spin." His Squirtle withdrew into his shell. He spun around hitting Bulbasaur and shrugging away the vines that came out of the Leech Seed.

"Guess again Knucklehead. Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur Fired leaves from underneath his bulb and they hit Squirtle with massive damage. Knuckles' Squirtle fell down unconscious and Knuckles quickly returned him sighing at his defeat. "Looks like I still hold my title of Champion even with my team at their first stage."

"Yeah whatever Sonic."

"WOW!" Rainbow Dash said rushing up to me. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

"You did your best sugarcube," Applejack said to Knuckles as he put his old cowboy hat on. "We can train them while we do some apple bucking."

"Yeah okay honey," he replied. They started walking away as we saw the sun set.

"Let's go home Dashie," I said as my stomach growled.

"We found a way to make Chili Dogs since you were gone so I'll make you one when we get home," Rainbow Dash said as Sparkle hopped on my shoulder and held on tight as we ran into the sunset.


	6. Restoring Nimbus Castle

A/N: Sega owns Sonic Hasbro owns MLP: FiM and Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon

Rainbow Dash and I went to bed after dinner. I felt safe knowing Sparkles was nearby. Safe from what? I wasn't sure. Maybe I just had that familiar feeling that something was going to happen. The next day, Tails contacted us via Comlink and told us to meet at Sugarcube Corner. Master Espio and Pinkie Pie were meditating. Although, something was off about how Pinkie Pie was doing so. She was shaking all over. Sparkles was on my shoulder wondering what was going on as well. "Master, what is it?"

"I'm trying to keep Pinks' energy from skyrocketing," he said. "She says it's her Pinkie sense but I don't buy it."

"That usually means something bad is about to happen," Twilight spoke. "It was proven from all my extensive tests on her when this started happening before."

"I tried telling you Espy but you didn't believe me," Pinkie Pie said giving an audible "Hmph!"

"You know what, I heard a strange voice calling to me last night," I said.

"I heard it to," Rainbow Dash said. "It sounded very persistent and was telling Sonic to go to Cloudsdale immediately."

"Wait," Tails said pulling out his Datapad and pulling up the text from the ruins on Mobius. "Sonic, wasn't there something on the other side of the wall when I was translating the glyphs?"

It dawned on me. "Caliburn! He must be stuck in a stone somewhere in Cloudsdale. We have to get up there."

"Who's Caliburn?" Fluttershy asked.

"He was the Sword of Great Light held by Sonic and Shadow's ancestor Leofrick Hedgehog of the High Court 18 generations ago," Tails explained. "We're talking about a timeline where everything was similar to your dimension and where technology wasn't very advanced as it is now on Mobius."

"Oh so he was of royalty to huh?" Rarity asked Silver.

"Dad and Uncle Sonic told me that he was as good of a ruler as they are," Silver said lightly blushing as Rarity hugged him.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're better though," Shadow aid with his old smirk of his childhood.

"Don't forget my ancestors were wiped out during that time," Knuckles said in a depressed manner.

"I thought you said you had a brother still alive?" Applejack said.

"Well KP is my little brother but what chance does he have of finding a girlfriend?"

"You never can tell sometimes Knuckles," I said. "There's always a chance he'll find somepony." I gazed at the six mares with us but gazed at Rainbow Dash the longest. "I know we did."

"He's right there on the bits sugarcube," Applejack said nuzzling Knuckles. "He just needs the chance to find somepony in your world to be with."

"You're right I need to focus on the positive," Knuckles replied as he looked at her eyes and then kissed her.

"Well Sonic ready to double-time it on up to Cloudsdale?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah," I said in much haste already outside manipulating the energy around me to fly as Tails and Fluttershy followed behind us. "We got to hurry."

"We'll come with you two just in case of any danger," Tails said. "I may need to scan some things for translation."

"Good idea Tails." We flew towards where Rainbow Dash showed me the ruins of Nimbus Castle was standing. From Tails' radar, Caliburn's energy output was strongest there. We soon found a pedestal near a statue of what looked like me holding Caliburn in one hand and a shield with a Chaos Emerald, a Pegasus with its wing spread and 3 rings intertwined etched on it in that order. "Tails care to translate these glyphs?"

Tails took 2 minutes to scan and translate them. "It says, 'To open this gate, a gem of great powers of the heart must be placed on the pedestal.' Luckily I brought one with me." Tails pulled out a white Chaos Emerald and handed it to me. I placed it on the pedestal. As the pedestal sank and the door opened, I grabbed the Emerald. I saw Caliburn in his own stone pedestal that he needed to be pulled out of.

"Hehe, this always seems to happen to you, huh Caliburn?" I asked in a joking matter.

"Quit insulting me knave and get me out of here!" Caliburn yelled.

"Boy you really need some anger management for a sword," Rainbow dash said as she approached Caliburn like I was as we promised beforehand we'd pull him out together. "Sonic has to go through all this just so Nimbus Castle can be restored."

"So that's where I'm at?" I nodded at Caliburn's question. "So I'm supposed to help restore a fallen kingdom. Where have we done this before?"

"Give it a rest Caliburn," I sighed. I grabbed him by the hilt as Rainbow Dash put her hoof on top of my hand and we pulled. Soon a whole bunch of clouds started to reform around the castle. "The ancient prophecy of Cloudsdale is coming to pass!" Sparkles held on tight as I continued pulling Caliburn out. Soon, he was fully out then I looked at Rainbow dash and she smiled. We were now going to be dubbed King and Queen of Cloudsdale. Suddenly a voice came that made me Tails and Sparkles get faces of anger.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! It's so good to be out of that limbo at last!"

"EGGMAN!" Tails and I said with much anger.

"PIKACHU!" Sparkles said in as much anger as us.

'How did that fat bastard escape!?' I thought in anger. This wasn't making much sense to me.


	7. Battling the Egg Manticore

A/N: Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Sonic is owned by Sega, MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro

I stared at the monstrous new machine Eggman had now built. It had a lion's head and body and a rattlesnake for a tail. "Behold my newest creation," he boasted with his usual laugh. "The Egg Manticore!"

"How did you even escape that limbo anyway!?" I asked with much anger. Sparkles gave me a small zap to keep me calm. I petted her in thanks.

A second cockpit, just below Eggman's, opened and instead of a second Eggman, there was a more deformed creature. "It was thanks to you pulling your sword out of that pedestal Hedgehog."

"DISCORD!?" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy said in surprise.

"Who's he?" Tails asked.

"He's known as the master of chaos," Rainbow Dash said seeing her get her game face on.

"So even that big drip had somepony else holding his leash," I mused.

"I thought you had completely changed Discord!" Fluttershy yelled. "I trusted you!"

"Flutters calm down," Tails said trying to get the butter colored Pegasus to calm down.

"Deep down the evil never left me. I got Eggman to work with me and we built this amazing machine in a mere matter of moments."

"It still won't matter," I said motioning Sparkles to take cover knowing that Eggman probably installed some sort of barrier that would be resistant to all her attacks. "I will still beat you."

"I'll stand by the king until he falls," Caliburn said as he started glowing. My gold gauntlet once again appeared on my right hand. "Ready to transform again sire?"

"I thought you'd never ask Caliburn." I lifted him high and shouted, "Excalibur transformation now!" My shoes were the first to be covered in gold plated armor. After the foot armor locked into place, my shin guards activated next. Followed by my calves, pelvic area, chest and arms being covered by my gold armor. My helmet appeared above my head and I pulled it down on top of my head closing the visor in the process. "Mobian Warrior King Sonic Excalibur Mode!" Rainbow dash stared in awe as I stood there in my armor.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohygosh!" she said in excitement and flapping her wings. "That is so awesome!"

"Thanks Dashie but right now I have a robotic Manticore to destroy." I started chasing the machine towards Cloudsdale Wonderbolt Academy. "Don't think for a second that this machine is gonna stop me!" Soon we stopped in a very secluded part of Cloudsdale. "Let's go you two, it is game time!" Eggman pressed a button inside and the head lunged at me. I sidestepped it then blasted him with Sonic Wind. The Egg Manticore reared up and I saw a flashing light. I threw Excalibur and used Sonic Wave to throw him like a boomerang and strike the flashing light. It hit and the Manticore roared. Landing back on its front paws, the mouth of the machine started firing rockets. I jumped on one after the other and hit the head with another Sonic Wind. The Manticore reared up and I quickly flew and slashed the glowing light again. Once again landing on its paws, the machine tried the same tactic but failed miserably.

"Let's switch things up a bit," Discord said. Eggman nodded and they switched control. Discord tried he same tactic as Eggman but also activated the Rattlesnake's turret systems. Now not only was I jumping from rocket to rocket. But also trying to avoid the lasers coming from the Egg Manticore's Rattlesnake tail. I once again blasted the head with Sonic Wind and went flying into slash the light. This time, it was a bit difficult. The laser readjusted to protect the underside of the machine. I was still able to slash the light however. "How about you take this you blue pincushion!" Discord snapped his fingers and the Egg Manticore tried swiping at me next. It was too easy to sidestep the big metal paws. I got underneath and slashed it once more. The machine started to short out and it toppled over after I got out from underneath.

"Looks like I win again," I said as the energy of my transformation depleted and my armor shrank back into my gauntlet. Caliburn was once again in his original form as I put him in his scabbard. I soon heard a trumpet call as a white Alicorn in a carriage appeared on the scene.

"So you must be Sonic the Hedgehog," she said as she approached. I saw the crown on her head and knew that she must be royalty. I bowed to her in respect.

"Yes, that would be me Your Majesty." I saw felt her use her magic to stand me up.

"I'm Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria," she continued. "It would seem you are now in almost full fulfillment of the prophecy of Cloudsdale."

"How so?"

"Only a true ruler could nearly sacrifice his life for his friends."

"I pretty much did this o a daily basis back home." I looked to see Discord getting up and putting Eggman in chains.

"Good work undercover Discord." I looked at Princess Celestia a bit confused.

"All in a day's work Your Majesty," he said then turned to me. "And I must apologize for any misunderstanding King Sonic. I was working with you the whole time even though it didn't seem like it."

"No biggie Discord," I said. "I'll just explain to the girls what was going on and hopefully that'll clear it up."

"I suggest going to Twilight's and fast before they do something rashly," Princess Celestia said. With what energy I had, I used Chaos Control and got there just in time. I saw the girls starting to put on the Elements of Harmony as I got there.

"Those won't be necessary. It seems Discord was working undercover to apprehend Eggman before he made Equestria look like certain parts of Mobius that we're still trying to return to normal."

"WHAT!?" Everypony said at once.

"Heh, whaddya know. Somepony similar to Omega," Shadow said in a mused tone. "Sneaking in and convincing Eggman that he wants to return to his elite squadron of Egg Fighters then blasting everything to bits."

"It seems so," Twilight said putting her crown back on her desk. "So no harm done right?"

"Pretty much," I said as my stomach growled. Sparkles jumped off of Rainbow Dash's back and climbed back on her place on my shoulder.

"C'mon Sonic," Rainbow Dash said as we walked out and waved good-bye to the others. "Time to get you a hero's feast of Chili Dogs." With that, Sparkles once again held on tight as we flew back home.


End file.
